The invention relates to a sealing assembly for vehicle windscreens.
DE 3 606 566 C2 describes a mount for the windscreen of a motor vehicle, which mount comprises a split frame that releasably grips the windscreen on its inside and outside surfaces. There are also U-shaped profiles which clasp the lower edge of the pane and exhibit or form a catch-ridge for a water box cover disposed thereunder. The usual practice is to cement the U-shaped profile or a cranked section strip, e.g., as specified in DE 68 911 385 T2, to the windscreen from the back (inside) by means of an adhesive string, e.g., a polyurethane string, in order to create a permanent bond therewith.
To prevent the windscreen wipers from sweeping beyond the lower outer limb of the profiled frame, they are conventionally arranged such that their position of rest is in the lower region of the windscreen above the profile. This impairs, inter alia, the air resistance coefficient that is proportional to the square of the speed of the vehicle whereby the fuel consumption rises considerably, particularly during travel at high speed. In addition, the noise level is also influenced.
It is therefore desirable to place the windscreen wiper at a lower position. As it is imperative to have a sealed transition between the lower edge of the windscreen and the water box cover, it is necessary to ensure that the wipers operate without incurring damage.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved sealing assembly for vehicle windscreens in a very simple and economical manner whilst overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art. It is another objective to provide for accommodation of windscreen wiper equipment that is displaceable up and down while allowing acess to the lid or cover of a water box located below.
In a sealing assembly for vehicle windscreens, particularly for the lower region of a motor vehicle windscreen, comprising a profiled element for attachment to a lower margin of said windscreen via a bearing surface, which profiled element has, in cross-section, the form of a hook and comprises a spring-loaded limb optionally provided with a resilient reinforcement, said limb being adapted to sealingly lock with a recessed fin of a water box cover, the invention provides that the profiled element comprises at least one sealing lip adapted to fit between the bottom edge of the windscreen and the upper edge of the water box cover with whose external surfaces said lip is substantially flush. This makes it possible for the windscreen wipers to be parked in an idling position beyond the bottom edge of the windscreen below the hood of the vehicle, where they rest on the water box cover. The latter can be removed in the usual manner, for example in order to change a pollen filter. As the sealing lip is flush with said external surfaces, the windscreen wipers can move freely. When switched off, they park in said lower position, whereas they stay on the windscreen during use, of course, whether switched to continuous or to intermittent operation. The profiled element is firmly fixed to the windscreen only from the inside or rear.
Particularly advantageous is an embodiment wherein the sealing lip forms or comprises an at least partially flexibly deformable body shaped to at least in partially have a wedge or cuboidxe2x80x94like cross- section. For example, it comprises or exhibits an extruded flat profiled element, a closed-cell foam wedge or the like. This design provides particularly good compensation for tolerances between the bottom edge of the windscreen and the water box cover.
In another aspect of the invention, the sealing lip extends from the profiled element at an angle thereto, in particular protruding outwardly therefrom below the substantially plane bearing surface. Owing to this design, the bottom edge of the windscreen is gripped in snug fit from the rear, i.e. from below. To further assist the snug fit, the sealing lip comprises at least one separate curved or nose-shaped edge whereby an optimal and constant sealing action is attained.
In another embodiment the profiled element and/or the sealing lip consist of one or more parts, the profiled element and/or the sealing lip comprising a combination of materials, specifically in the form of a composite element of soft and hard materials. For example, the sealing lip can have a soft outside and a hard inside; in particular, it can be solid or hard and hollow inside but soft on the outside. Other variants are possible, too; for example, the sealing lip may be an integral resilient element adhesively attached to the more rigid profiled element which in turn may have a highly elastic core.
The profiled element can have a wedge-shaped or supporting rib which forms a resilient clamping and/or bracing element between the lower edge of the windscreen and the recessed fin of the water box cover. The sealing lip is thus always firmly held from the inside, and the clamping or bracing element contributes greatly to the overall sealing effect and to general stability.
The supporting rib can be substantially wedge-shaped, T-shaped or U-shaped, depending on the bracing or supporting effect required. Furthermore, the supporting rib can exhibit a plane and/or curved surface, with which inner surfaces of the sealing lip are integral or are firmly bonded thereto.
Additional stability within the profiled element can be provided by an embodiment whereby the wedge-shaped or supporting rib comprises a resilient reinforcement or stiffener so that the overall profile is permanently stable and capable of absorbing extremely high loads. The sealing effect can be further optimized if the surface of the wedge-shaped or supporting rib carries at least one further sealing lip that bears tightly against the motor vehicle windscreen or the water box cover The sealing lips can be bonded to each other or forming a single unit.
It is particularly advantageous if the bearing surface of the profiled element bears against the windscreen over at least one section of a supporting or adhering layer. The supporting element can have or form an element which is at least in part flexibly deformable. This feature ensures that the profiled element is permanently fixed to the windscreen, which assists mounting the windscreen to the vehicle. In another embodiment means of attaching the profiled element can be made economically, in that the supporting or adhering layer is self-adhesive and/or perforated, which contributes to overall stability and rigidity.
The bearing surface of the profiled element can exhibit vertically spaced contact regions between which the supporting or adhering layer is enclosed.
In another mode, a portion of the surface can extend inwardly away from the windscreen, preferably by way of a flat recess with which an adhesive tape is in snug contact. The bearing surface of the profiled element may be perforated in the at least one surface section, specifically with at least one row of holes. Adhesive applied to the rear of the unit can thus reach the windscreen without any difficulty. If necessary, an additional adhesive bond at the upper edge of the profiled element can provide further means for its fixation.
In another embodiment, the rear of the profiled element has, for its support against a vehicle body part, at least one supporting rib and/or a buffer strip which may be integral with the profiled element. It is structurally advantageous if at least one supporting rib carries said buffer strip.
Additionally or alternatively, the profiled element can include a nose-shaped extension or an undercut at its upper limb end. This provides for additional and particularly strong anchorage of the profiled element on the windscreen.